Blue Skies
by Pebblepaw
Summary: Thunderclan is falling ,or rather, will be falling. The medicine cat has been medicine cat for many moons now and her time is running out. With no apprentice to take over, who will heal the clan when she dies? Meanwhile, in the nursery 3 kits are born, will one of them be the solution? PLEASE READ THIS AND REVIEW!


**I am adopting this story from Bitesizedruby, and I actually feel bad cuz this is WAY different then that story... but I like where it went so I am posting it anyway even though the original writer probably wont even recognize it... oops.. Oh yea, I dont really have allegiances for any of the other clans other than Thunderclan, so u could send me a warrior/apprentice/leader/kit name that i could use for the other clans if u want..**

* * *

The Powerful storm

Chapter 1

Skykit felt the warm presence next to her speak, "I'm worried for them Smallfoot, its been a whole 14 days! None of my kits have opened their eyes!" The voice sounded stressed and worried, it almost scared Skykit. The voice sounded as if the biggest crisis that could ever happened had occurred.

"I understand, but their is nothing to be worried about." said another voice. It was firm and knowing, but somehow kind all at the same time. Skykit decided that must be Smallfoot, "They don't appear to be sick, their heartbeats are beating fine, trust me, they are just late bloomers."

"Are you completely sure?" asked the first cat.

"Yes." said Smallfoot, her voice sounded completely sure.

"Thank you then, and I'm sorry for calling you here while their are so many sick cats in the clan as of late." Said the first voice again, she sounded relived.

"Its fine, I can understand you worrying Snowfeather, your their mother." said Smallfoot, then Skykit heard footsteps leave.

_Snowfeather is so worried about me, _thought Skykit, _I'd open my eyes if I could, but I don't think I can, I'll try and open them again soon._ Skykit fell back asleep, feeling safe.

Next time she woke up, she felt paws prodding at her soft fur, "Come on Skykit." said a voice.

"Yea! Please open your eyes!" Snowfeather said we can't leave until you open them, and are ready!" said another voice.

Feeling pressured, Skykit decided that it was time to open her eyes. Forcing them open, the first impression of the world she had, was green. The nursery's green moss, looked so soft that Skykit wanted to reach out and touch it. Her next impression was 2 faces, "Look, Look!" called one, "She's opened her eyes!" The one who had shouted had grey and white fur with amber eyes, and had turned away from her to start prodding another cat with his paw.

Then the other cat spoke, "Hello, Skykit." She said, "I'm Greenkit, your older sister! And our other sister, the one who didn't bother to say hello is is Cloudkit." The young she cat said this with a smile, unlike Cloudkit, she had bright green eyes with cream colored fur.

_I wonder what I look like?_ Asked Skykit to herself.

"What?!" demanded Greenkit, turning to face them, " I was _gonna _say hi, but I wanted to wake Snowfeather like she told us to when Skykit woke up! Anyway, Hello Skykit, I'm Greenkit, welcome to Thunderclan,"

"I already told her that! So, ha, ha!" Said Greenkit playfully, sounding proud.

_Wow, I like my family!_ Thought Skykit to herself, although her thoughts seemed strange, they weren't to her. It seemed as though the littermates loved each other, even when they teased each other.

Suddenly a groggy voice spoke up, "What happened?"

"Guess what Snowfeather?" Asked Cloudkit excitedly, "Skykit woke up! Now we can go outside!"

"Really?" Suddenly Snowfeather seemed to jump out of her tiredness, she turned to look a Skykit and seemed to jump for joy when she saw her, "You've finally opened your eyes! Your littermates opened their a few hours ago! I'm so relieved!" Wasting no time, Snowfeather began to lick Skykit lovingly.

Fortunately for the smothered kit, her mother was interupted by her sister, "Snowfeather," cried Greenkit, "you promised us that when Skykit opened her eyes we could go outside!"

Snowfeather began to look worried suddenly, "Are you sure you want to go outside so quickly? Have you even looked around the nursery yet... I don't want Skykit to go outside before she's ready..."

Skykit it was about to answer with a protest about how she was_ born ready _but Cloudkit beat her to it. "It's alright though!" she said, "didn't you say yourself while Skykit was sleeping, that Blazingstar was the best leader Thunderclan has ever had? He's sure to look out for us while we are out!"

"I _did _say that, but I meant he keeps the clan in order, and is amazing at making careful decisions, not watching kits!" Said Snowfeather.

"Maybe he doesn't usually watch kits, but this should be an exception. He is their father after all!" Said a voice from across the nursery. Quickly, Skykit swiveled her head to where the noise was from, it was a cream furred queen. The stranger was laying down on the soft nursery moss, with a swollen belly, looking quite relaxed and smiling brightly.

_Our father is Blazingstar, a leader? _Thought Skykit, smiling happily to herself, _This is great! We'll definetley get the best mentors when we become apprentices! And with the best mentor... I'll be the best warrior!_

"You promised!" said Cloudkit, trying to look cute.

Strangely enough, Snowfeather couldn't seem to argue with that, "Oh...Alright."

So the three sisters went out into Thunderclan to see everything their little paws could take them to. The first thing they saw was a rock in the middle of the clearing. "Wow," gasped Cloudkit, clearly in awe, "It's huge!"

Before Skykit or Greenkit could respond, a voice spoke from behind them, "Yes, it's huge, but you're not to go on it." Skykit turned to look behind her so she could see who had spoken. It was a tom, he was a silver and black tabby.

Cloudkit was quick to rebel, "Why not? I'm strong enough."

"Oh, I'm sure you're strong enough." said the tom, clearly amused, "But, from what I've been told, you've just opened your eyes. So what if you fall off? Plus, the highock is only for leaders to stand on."

_That rock is called The Highrock? Not very inspired.._

Cloudkit gave the stranger a questioning look, "Why do _you_ care if I fall off? And, how do you know that we just opened our eyes?"

The tom raised an eyebrow at Cloudkit's first question, "I care if you fall off, because as clanmates we look out for one another, it's part of the warrior code. And I know you just opened you're eyes because your mother's friend told the whole camp as soon as you did,"

Thats when another voice called, "Silverstreak!" the she cat called, "Don't lecture them they just opened their eyes!" Skykit saw the cat who had called walk towards the first stranger and sit down. This time it was silver tabby with black stripes and green eyes.

"I wasn't lecturing them!" said the first stranger, apparently named Silverstreak, "I was warning them not to go onto the highrock!"

"Oh," she said realization, then she turned to the kits, "The highrock isn't for climbing. And with so many cats in the clan sick, we shouldn't give Smallfoot more to worry about, like broken bones and bruises."

Silverstreak spoke up, "Now whose lecturing Stormstreak?"

The she cat batted her paw playfully at her brother, "Of course not! I was warning them not to go on the highrock!"

SIlverstreak batted back, "sure..." he said sarcastically.

The littermates watched as the two warriors batted playfully at each other with their paws, and insult each other. Each of them wondering if they could climb the highrock while the warriors were distracted. Sadly, their chance never came, because then, _another_ cat walked up, it was a grey tom with a stripe going down his spine, "Hey!" he said, trying to break up the mock fight the two warriors were in, "Are you two fighting in front of kits?"

Stormstreak and Silverstreak stopped and sighed, not wanting to continue anymore arguments. The tom smiled triumphantly, "I'll take that as a yes."

Stormstreak rolled her eyes comically, "Whatever.."

The tom turned back to the kits, "Anyway, I'm Greystreak. And, if you'll agree, I can be you tour guide of the one and only Thunderclan Camp! You know, as recompense for my littermates wasting your time." He pointed his long tail towards Stormstreak and Silverstreak as he spoke.

"We can help too!" said Stormstreak as Silverstreak nodded.

Greenkit smiled looking very excited, "Really? Of course!"

"Well then," announced Silverstreak, "be ready for the best tour of Thunderclan camp ever!"

So, the kits were given a tour of the camp, with no area left unexplained. First, they were shown the Warrior's Den. Located inside a large bush, the kits were denied entrance. "Only warriors, the deputy, and I'm sure the leader can do whatever he wants, are allowed inside. And, I'm pretty sure the Medicine Cat is allowed in here too... But no kits!" Explained Silverstreak.

Second, was The Apprentice's Den. It was next to a tree stump, in a nest of cozy ferns. Some moss had been kicked up, "An apprentice probably messed up the moss as he or she got up, they'll clean that up soon." Stormstreak said.

Third, the kits were shown the Medicine Cat's Den made in a cracked rock. the air around it hung with the thick smell of herbs kept inside. "Can we go inside here?" Asked Cloudkit impatiently.

"Well... No. Usually, we would let you in, but theirs an outbreak of Greencough in the camp." Said Greystreak.

"Yea," agreed Stormstreak, "Seven cats are sick! Four warriors, an apprentice named Brownpaw, and both our elders, Gingerpelt and Mousetail!"

So the tour continued, next was The Leader's Den. It was a large den carved out of rock, apparently it had been carved by a river long ago. "And no, you can't go inside here either." said Greystreak

_What can we go inside?_ Wondered Skykit to herself a little irritated.

Lastly, was the gorse tunnel leading to the outside of camp, and into the rest of the territory. This time, no one asked if they could go inside it they already assumed that..

"I think thats it, so you all should head back to the nursery now." Said Greystreak as he began guiding the kits back to the nursey surrounded with sharp bramble to keep intruders out.

"What? No way! We wanna stay outside!" Shouted Greenkit.

"I'm sorry, but we showed you the camp, and we have to go on a hunting patrol. Plus, your mother is probably wondering where you all went off to by now" said Stormstreak, her tail pointing to the entrance of the nursery.

Skykit was a little upset, but then saw Cloudkit stiffle a yawn as best she could. _I guess we are tired a little, we should just go back inside the nursery._

"Alright, fine then we'll go inside, but will you visit us tomorrow?" Skykit asked, suddenly she realized she hadn't said anything else _at all_ before this.

Silverstreak smiled, "See? Even your sister, who hasn't sspoken a word all day, agrees! And we'll try and visit you tomorrow, but with all the cats sick I don't even know how we had time today to visit you."

Greenkit and Cloudkit nodded and the three kits said goodbye to the warriors and then they went inside the nursery to greet their mother. "Oh hello! You have all been gone for so long I was just getting worried. But, that's alright, because its about time to go to sleep anyways."

Cloudkit's ears perked up in alarm, "But, we have to tell you about our day first Snowfeather!"

"Oh, alrighty then, I'd love to hear about it." Said their mother passively.

"We met Stormstreak, Silvertreak, adn Greystreak! They were really big warriors who showed us around camp..." Cloudkit's voice trailed off as Skykit began to fall asleep with Grennkit next to her mother. Today had been a good day, and her first with open eyes as well. She wondered why there were so many sick cats in the clan, but she didn't get far as she fell into a slumber.

* * *

**Do you like it? Be sure to review please! I really want to know if I'm being clear or not, so i want to hear a lot of constructive critism please!**


End file.
